What He Likes Best
by iloveyou8
Summary: Put my own twist on the DiamondDust Rebellion and added my own character. Don't like the rating, don't knock it. Reviews are always fun to read and feedback from.


_~What He Likes Best~_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach nor anything of the sort. I do however, own my own character Haruki Tsurukami, and her zanpakuto and everything about her. Other than that, just enjoy(:

**Info**: This kind of follows the end of the Diamond Dust Rebellion. I tweaked the end of the story line though so there is more drama. This also contains aspects of another story that I've written (it will be posted later.) So if it seems slightly confusing at parts it's because that info is from another place… Just bear with it. Feedback is nice.. Thanks!

"Head Captain Yamamoto, Toushiro Hitsugaya has returned with the aid of Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki." Was the report I heard from behind my grandfather.

Yamamoto, my grandfather, had his arm stretched out as if to keep me in back of him. I looked up and saw Ichigo supporting almost all of Toushiro's weight.

I was worried. Blood was running down Toushiro's forehead, deep cuts fashioned his shoulders and sides. Scratches and dirt were scattered on his arms and cheeks.

I moved to rush towards him but my grandfather's hand came back up as if it were a barrier. My hands gripped his extended arm as a small child would look over a wall; just being tall enough on tippy-toes to see over top.

Tears filled my eyes, "Toushiro!" I said with a squeal.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, by order of Central 46, you are sentenced to life in exile. The charges are treason, disobedience, assault against fellow officers and aiding an enemy in the destruction of the Soul Society."

It fell silent.

"NO! Grandfather, you can't do that! He did that to save everyone! Please,"

Yamamoto turned to my pleading eyes, "Haruki, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry." He looked away.

"No! Toushiro!" Tears were streaming down my face.

_Even though I'm second in command of the 10__th__ Division, Grandfather pulled me off of this particular mission the rest of the squad was assigned. They went to protect some special seal; apparently it's a big deal but not big enough that Grandfather wanted the_ entire _team on. Anyways,_

I struggled against Ukitake's grip for he had come over to hold me back now. "Toushiro!"

He looked up to see my eyes. I could see fear, anger and sadness all threatening to reveal themselves.

"No," I whispered.

I broke out of Ukitake's grasp and flash stepped over to where Ichigo was still supporting Toushiro.

"Haruki!" Yamamoto shouted. He silenced himself when I flew into Toushiro's open and waiting arms. I threw mine around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His right arm clutched itself around my waist as the other slowly let Ichigo go and did the same. Ichigo used his shunpo and found himself standing with the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads on the other side of the plane; everyone was still as silent as they started out.

"Haruki, don't cry."

'Cry' wasn't even _close_ to the right terminology; I was weeping hysterically.

"They can't take you away from me, you can't leave me again. You were trying to help everyone! I won't let them take you for that!"

Toushiro shifted his weight away from me and his good arm came and rested a hand on my cheek. I looked up at him, tears still streaming involuntarily from my eyes.

Toushiro's face slowly declined toward mine. Like always, our lips fit perfectly together, just like they were made to.

He pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you."

I looked away from him unable to answer back, feeling like a coward.

"Toushiro-"

He stopped me. "I love you," he repeated.

A whole new wave of tears threatened to escape but I managed to choke them back. Nodding my head and never breaking his gaze I said, "And I love you."

He hugged me tighter that time and my hands rested on his shoulders, slowly moving down to his chest.

"Back up now. Let me go and go back over to everyone else."

I shook my head vigorously. "No," I whimpered.

"Haruki… Haruki, please?"

I did back up that time, but not back to everyone else as Toushiro instructed me to. Instead, I drew my zanpakuto and took my stance.

"If you go so will I."

"I won't let you!" Toushiro stumbled.

"If you go, so will I." I repeated.

Renji tried to intervene behind us, Ichigo stopped him. Everyone was watching us, respecting us, waiting for the both of us to come back to them.

"I will not allow it." Toushiro said quietly.

My eyes were pleading with his. "Seven years. That was how many years it was until I got to see you again. You know, as well as everyone behind me what I turned into during those seven years. What makes you think it won't happen again now that you _have to_ go? You promised you would never leave me again! This, right here, this is you breaking your promise!"

"Sokuyoma!" Toushiro shouted.

My zanpakuto released herself. We had never tired this before. As far as I knew, only I could bring Sokuyoma into her released state. This was something completely different though; she was forming a body, this I had definitely never seen before!

As my sword trickled into a woman that stood before us, I panicked.

"Hyorinmaru!" I shouted at Toushiro's sword. To my great relieve, his zanpakuto formed into someone as well. I let out a breath.

"Sokuyoma." Hyorinmaru stated abruptly.

He was no more than a man, a young man in human years; he had white hair and striking blues eyes just as Toushiro did.

"Hyorinmaru." Sokuyoma answered. She looked slightly younger than Hyorinmaru, not by much though. Her breast-length hair which was a startling black color with her milk chocolate brown eyes resembled mine in more ways than one. "You must come with me to go pay a visit to your old friends of Central 46. You know as well as I that this is their doing. If it had not been for their decision years prior, we would not have been in this particular situation. Would you not agree?"

Hyorinmaru nodded his head gravely and faster than shunpo, the two of them were gone.

Seconds later, Toushiro collapsed. His eyes were holding a glazed stare, his breathing slow and shallow. I rushed over to his and dropped to my knees.

"You've lost too much blood. If you stay like this you'll… you'll…" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"Die?" Toushiro finished for me with a dry wheeze of a chuckled.

"Stop it! How can you say it like that with everything that is going on?" He was making me upset now and he knew that we hit a tender spot with that comment. Toushiro's breathing was becoming more separated now. I gently flipped him, with a sigh, over so he was lying on his back. "Don't leave me… I'm sorry! I was selfish; please don't leave me like this! Toushiro!" I was practically crying again but managing to stop myself by pushing Toushiro's hair off of his face and resting my hand on his chest.

A hell butterfly floated over our head at that moment. I looked at it and followed its path with my eyes. It stopped at Grandfather. I watched as his eyes slowly widened and he turned to Unohana. She nodded and rushed over to us.

"Look! You've been cleared!" I sniffled. "Toushiro, just stay for a few more minutes! Just enough to have Lady Unohana heal you!"

He moaned as the captain began administering her treatment.

"He'll be recovering for days." Grandfather stated as I went over to him.

I hugged him tightly and said, "I'm going to my apartment in the world of the living. Send a hell butterfly when he's doing better."

He nodded his head and opened a gate for me. I turned to look at Toushiro after I had stepped inside.

"I love you."

And the gate closed.

As I fumbled to get the door unlocked, I was thinking about what had just happened.  
>"God, I was so stupid and selfish! I can't have everything I want; I should know that by now! God damn lock! Opened already!" <em><strong>Click<strong>_. "Finally."

I walked in, shut the door, placed my sword and keys on the dining room table and went straight to the bathroom.

'Hot water, soap, hair-tie, check, check and check.' I mentally went through the checklist as I turned that water on in my tub. The thing about my bathtub that I loved so very much was that it could hold a good three to four people, and it was completely separate from the shower.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I headed straight for my bedroom. My gigai was on the bed with my mod soul in it, reading a book.

"Thanks, you're done now."

As soon as I was back in my gigai, I was instantly drained of energy. The amount of blood-loss, physical, mental and emotional stress a human body can handle isn't much.

At any rate, I tied my hair up in a tight bun first, then slowly and delicately began ridding myself of the clothes that were plastered onto my body; it was painful.

When I walked back into the bathroom and slipped into the tub, my face contorted in agony. Every small bruise or cut felt the sting of the scolding hot water penetrating it and cleaning it out.

"I've got to see Urahara for an evaluation on my gigai." I shuttered at the mere thought alone.

"I'll do that tonight; there's no reason for Urahara to have to do that at all."

I turned my head to see Toushiro leaning on the doorframe. He was stark naked save for the few bandages that were scattered across his arms and sides.

"Toushiro! I thought you were recovering?"

"Yes, well, who said that I couldn't be with you while I did just that?" He smirked and stepped into the bathtub, lying down. I sat with my back against his chest, between his legs.

"Shiro?" He lifted and eyebrow. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was being stupid and selfish-"

"And right." I looked at him confused. "You were right," He said. "It was wrong, the way they punished me, and I was selfish to try and protect you like I did. So, you were right."

I turned around and sat so my legs were on either of his sides and I was sitting on my knees. My arms wrapped around his neck gently and I leaned my head up to kiss him.

His arms moved from the sides of the tub to my waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs. The nipping at my bottom lip caused me to open my mouth, Toushiro's tongue slid across the roof of my mouth earning a shiver. My hands went to his hair, getting tangled in the mess of snowy whiteness.

He pushed me back so I was up against the wall of the bathtub and his body was atop mine. He took my hands out of his hair and placed them on his chest, then he went to pull my hair (and head) back so to be able to latch onto my neck. Without even waiting, Toushiro went straight to the little patch of skin just above my collarbone where a hard bite and a vicious suck awaited.

My mouth gaped open and a moan escaped my throat. This made him chuckle followed by a smirk I felt against my skin.

His hands traveled down my shoulders, over my breasts, drew around my belly and stopped just above my thigh, squeezing gently the inside.

I breathed a chuckle and managed to groan, "Nuh uh uh." Looking at him with glazed eyes. 'This is getting to be too much in here…' I thought with a smirk. "Bedtime." I earned a yawn from my esophagus so it teased him more.

Getting out of the tub, I wrapped my towel around my torso and walked into the bedroom, just to fall on the bed. I really was tired; it was definitely a long day.

Shortly after that occurred, Toushiro decided to join me. I was lying on my back at that point and he just plucked me up and set me on his lap. I leaned against his chest and he rested his head in the nook of my neck, leaving small kisses here and there.

"I love you Toushiro."

"And I love you Haruki."

He got up, set me on the bed while simultaneously opening my towel and slightly pushing my legs apart finally ending with hovering on top of me. I opened my mouth to protest but Toushiro leaned down to kiss me so I gave up. Taking that as a distraction, he thrust him into me and a jumbled moan/agonizing groan came muffled out. He pushed in deeper and pulled away from my lips, watching me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "It just hurts a little." A managed a small smile but still had my eyes shut.

He began moving slowly, very slowly, to work into a rhythm and get my used to him again. My face contorted in pleasure once the feeling subsided and he started pushing in and pulling out only to thrust back in again. His pace picked up and he was going faster, hitting just the right spot that I felt the pleasure rocket up though my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore and I knew I had come; my eyes closing and rolling into the back of my head, my toes curling and cracking, my muscles becoming nonexistent. Toushiro leaned down and had his lips against my ear as he finished moments later, his groan sending another wave of pleasure to course down my body. Without pulling out he collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his middle. Waiting only a minute, he gently got up and pulled out only to fall to my side then where he almost instantly fell asleep. Keeping myself awake a few moments longer I watched as his ice blue eyes closed and his breathing calmed. The rise and fall of his perfect, porcelain chest was the pillow I fell asleep on; and we both drifted into our sanctuary of dreams. I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs.

I kept replaying what happened the night previous in my head; thinking that I dreamt it all considering we had never actually gone that far.

I thought about what it would be like before but this, it was like a new level I couldn't have imagined!

My eyes opened and I gazed at ceiling for a moment, just then realizing that I had no clothes on.

"It wasn't a dream!" I shot up out of bed and jumped on a pile of clothes; they were men's clothes and a captain's robe. I thought of just putting that on but I found a plain old button-down white shirt. 'How cliché, but very cute.' Was what went through my mind as I slipped it on, rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and buttoned it up till the top three buttons. When I was satisfied I began my trek to the kitchen where I found Toushiro setting out two plates full of food.

"Hope you're hungry." He gave me a small peck on the lips before sitting down.

Throughout breakfast he kept eyeing the shirt I was wearing. And after everything was cleaned up and we were back in the bedroom, Toushiro finally said something.

"You know, that shirt really suits you. But, I think I liked it better when it's thrown on the floor and you have nothing on." He smirked and advanced on me, doing exactly what he said he liked best.

~_fin~_

_Signed, roo._


End file.
